my first encounter with talking chipmunks
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: just my every typical day coming home and just hanging out but that all changes when i meet Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany and the chipettes not much of a Story but its a one shot but me check it out tell me what you think


Chapter 1 Coming home to a house full of …... Chipmunks ?

It was Thursday mostly a Maroon Day for me it was After Lunch I walked home carrying all of my Stuff Bag Slung over just one shoulder wearing all black and walking home not giving a single care in the world ok so call me crazy once I arrived home Daniel was always up stairs playing World of Warcraft while Dad was Watching whatever Grot or was playing fiesta Me I walked up Stairs opened my Door and I found Six Chipmunks . "Ahhhh" I shrieked . Of course the chipmunks Shrieked as well

" Is he Ok he looks out of it"Said Alvin . " Alvin we have no clue where we are Thanks to you" Said Simon While Giving Alvin a Death Glare . " Guys Simon's Right we have no clue as to where we are Plus Alvin this one's on you" Said Brittany . " Uh Guys we have a human just Standing there" Said Theodore . " Well Instead of Arguing Lets go introduce ourselves" Said Eleanor . " Fine by me" replied Alvin . As the chipmunks Scurried over I turned Shut and locked my door I just had to wonder _where did these guys come from and how on this earth can they talk its impossible oh well might as well get to know them see what they can do and see if I can show them my skills in computers and what not_ I thought . " Hi I'm Simon the Smart one that's Alvin and Theodore and were Alvin and the chipmunks"

Said Simon . " Hi My Name is Brittany and if you can't remember its Britt for short and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor" Said Brittany . " Uh Hi I'm Adam" I replied Back . " Now this is new to me you guys Talking this is not Impossible I know for a fact that chipmunks Can't talk its just Crazy" Said Bewildered . " Yet Words are coming out of our Mouths" Said Simon trying to make his Point . " Ok Simon I can see that your trying to make a point I just got home from school and well ugh another Stressful Day no thanks to my Girlfriend Amber She's Acting like a Bitch and I'm Beginning to Hate it" I said Nearly going Bananas . " Whoa Slow Down Buddy Who is this Amber I take it She Never liked you and is totally Obsessed with you" Said Brittany. " Yea She's Crazy She uses me for Money and well to be Popular" I said Explaining my Problem . " Dude if she's using you like that then Break up with her" Said Alvin . " Yea for once I'm going to agree on that sounds like she's not the girl for you and from where I'm Standing She uses you for Money and Popularity Not good I would know" Said Brittany remembering all the times that she got used by Alvin . " Alright I'll be sure to do that anyway though I was thinking you guys from California or some where like that " I asked. " Well Yea we left California cause well our Caretaker Dave Died of old Age" Said Brittany Sadly . " Wow That sucks" I said doing my Best to Comfort them . " Well don't worry if you wanna live here then fine with me but gotta warn ya we have cats and they wouldn't think twice about going after anyone of you trust me when I say this you might wanna stay up there in my room where its safe" I said . " Well good idea anyway you have a Computer or something like that" Asked Simon . " Oh boy are you surprised I have two Desktops two Towers and a Laptop with a Second Monitor and Speakers" I said . " Wow Awesome but anyway I was thinking Brittany took it the hardest so I want you to be with her" said Simon . " Well

sure I know I'm not her total dream prince but I can do my best" I said . " That's all I ask" Replied Simon . " Hey Brittany isn't it I wanted to ask this for awhile now you single or Dating Anyone" I asked . " Well Not really" Said Brittany Nervously . " Hey Loosen up a little Britt cause I wanted to ask you out call me crazy and yea I am a total fan of you guys but Britt you have seen so many Crazy obsessed Fans going Nuts over you guys when your at a Concert or even where you come from but anyway you wanna go out with me?" I asked having the guts to ask her out . Everyone was shocked at what I just said even Alvin No one had the Guts to do what I did well except for Theodore Eleanor Maybe Jeanette and Simon but Alvin not a chance guys to nervous. " Did you just Ask me out" Said Brittany at a loss for words . " Yea I am Asking you out that alright with you?" I asked . " Sure I would love to have a guy like you be my Boyfriend" Said Brittany Happily . " If only I was able to turn into a chipmunk" I muttered . " I think I can do that it was something that I worked on its like a watch but the way it works is you just turn the Dile Slightly and your a chipmunk but turn it again and your back to your old self and no one will even notice at all" Said Simon proudly . " Well Lets try it" I said . I turned the Dile and sure enough I fell from my current Height and my Brown eyes met Brittany Icy Blue Eyes we Started to move Closer . Closer Still our Noses were touching and even Closer our Lips were Nearly Inches apart so Being the Guy I took it in all the way and my lips met her's Alvin wasn't Angry he wanted Brittany to be Happy . We Shared our First Kiss and for the very first time everyone Else Cooed and awwed at this but Alvin well he Joined on in . While our lips were locked I kicked it up a notch and sure enough I had my tounge just Begging for access She Obliged and both our tounges did Battle so I gave her Rear a Good Squeeze Earning a Moan of Approval from her . We Both came up to catch our breaths " Man your lips tasted like Strawberries" I said . " Well you didn't taste to bad

yourself . Brittany Said Complementing me . " Thanks ,Anyway though Amber yea Lets just say that she does have one friend and they are both Unpopular in school but anyway I'll tell ya this Amber wanted Popularity and she got what she wanted alright but in all the wrong way's same with her friend as well anyway if I'm right then she's gonna start to show her true colors and I might be wrong but I should be able to use her emotions against her. I said . " Just be careful on how you do it" Said Alvin . " Right then anyway Alvin how many times have you cheated on Britt?" I asked . " Too many to count" Said Alvin . " In other words he has hooked up with so many girls over the course of there relationship causing Brittany to no longer ask him out let alone trust him plus even Jeanette and Eleanor tend to Agree every time they here about Alvin its mostly Brittany Bawling her eyes out every time" Said Simon . " Yea its very true every time that we see Brittany coming home we see her Crying her eyes out over Alvin but just listen to us and trust us when we say this Just don't Hurt Brittany or we are gonna hurt you got it" Said Eleanor in a warning and protective tone . " Yea I got it don't cheat on Brittany No problem just Wait till Amber her's about this oh boy is she gonna be Jealous about this . And that's how it all Started me Meeting the girls and the guys and even sharing our first kiss But I know Brittany is going to make me work to fully earn her trust which is Something that Alvin Destroyed in her so many times hey can't say I Blame her as Jeanette told me Alvin was a two timing Backstabber a Player a no good piece of trash but a good warmhearted brother to even his Sisters and his own Brothers .

**Well what do ya think kinda short but who cares check it out and tell me what ya think in the review box **

**Adam : Yea every review counts **

**Jill : Oh Adam don't worry if they wanna review then that's fine **

**Sheryl : Yea Adam what Jill Said if they wanna review then its there time to spend **

**Paul : well I was thinking you guys does Alvin expect anything at all about Adam and Brittany?**

**Eddie : Probably not he just wants her to be happy and as long as that happens then he's happy as well **

**Charlene : well I think that Adam and Brittany make a good couple I mean there always open and what not **

**Katy : I think they just look cute together **

**Adam : Oh come on you guys your just pulling my leg , But then again **

**Jill : Adam none of us are pulling your leg we are serious about this **

**Well Bye and be sure to review and tell me what you think oh and this takes place in Mountain Grove Missouri and this was back when I was still a Senior going to school but I already Graduated but that's long past now I'm trying to get a job and what better than getting a job down at this new game store but yea **

**and should I do a retelling of the movie total recall done by Arnold Schwarzenegger thought I would ask cause well I have been Meaning to do a retelling of that for awhile now so tell me what you think **

**chipmunkfanatic out **


End file.
